Shen-Yin (Earth-9013)
History The Outcasts When Kuan-Yin's powers manifested at the age of 18, the energy of his star threatened to destroy the village they lived in, and potentially far beyond there. The imminent danger of the immense energy being produced by the miniature star that replaced his head caused Shen-Yin's X-Gene to activate, and caused his powers to manifest as an inverse of Kuan-Yin's, causing his head to be replaced by a black hole, which sucked in the overflowing energies of Kuan-Yin's star, and the strange energies of the star kept the black hole from growing too much. There mutations neutralised the other's, as long as they remained in close proximity, but they still chose to leave their home and retreat into isolation, so that innocents wouldn't accidentally be hurt by their powers. However, during their self-imposed exile, they came across a Buddhist temple, and were welcomed by the monks, who saw their powers as magnificent. Although hesitant, the brothers stayed at the temple for a while, fascinated by the monks, who taught them how to meditate and find their inner peace. Through these teachings, Shen-Yin learnt how to control his black hole, and although he couldn't completely stop it from pulling things in, he could lower the gravitational pull, to the point where only small particles (such as dust) were caught in its pull. The teachings didn't work so well for Kuan-Yin, who still couldn't control his powers and relied on Shen-Yin to absorb the leaking energies. Realising that he would never truly find peace unless his brother was, he decided him and Kuan-Yin needed to leave in order to find a way to contain his powers, but promised to return to the temple once his quest was complete. Powers and Abilities Miniature Black Hole: When his X-Gene activated, Shen-Yin's head turned into a miniature black hole. He wears a mask that contains it, without which the gravitational pull of the black hole will expand rapidly. Gravitikinesis: He can fluctuate the gravitational field of his black hole, allowing him to move small objects near him around. He can also sense gravitational fields, which he uses to 'see', given his lack of eyes, being able to make out almost perfectly accurate images in his head based on what he senses. Healing: He can heal most injuries to other people, although not completely. Scar tissue is left behind, the amount of which depends on the extent of the injury. Equipment Z'orn Mask': Shen-Yin wears a mask that helps to contain the gravitational pull of the black hole that replaced his head. Trivia *He hates killing people, but he knows that it sometimes needs to be done to protect Tian, and it needs to be done by a powerful figure within Tian. He kills to send a message that Tian isn't to be messed with, and so his brother doesn't have to. **Before becoming co-ruler of Tian with Kuan-Yin, he was a pacifist. *He has a strong brotherly love for Kuan-Yin, feeling like he needs to be the responsible one, since he is the older of the two (by 20 minutes). Category:Males Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Earth-9013 Category:Diplomats Category:Geniuses Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Biokinesis Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters